


Essays and Roomates and Tears (always Tears)

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types, Ghost Soup Infidel Purple
Genre: ANNIE and Josh and Ryan as a clique of awesomeness, Allonius teaches history in case you were wondering, Alternate Universe - High School, And their essay is about any historical battle that was won through logic rather than brute force, Because even AU Elves have to cry, Elven tears, Flinging themselves onto beds, Gen, Invisible Snack, Jocks vs Geeks, Josh POV, No actual Angela she's just mentioned because I ran out of time, What Luke would have actually been like in flight school you totally realize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh just wants to finish his homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essays and Roomates and Tears (always Tears)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> Well, I mean, he already finished it, but I don't feel like scrolling back up and changing that to 'Josh just wants to bask in the glow of having finished his homework before maybe meeting Ryan for some Halo and possibly snuggles' so it is staying as is.

"Man, Professor Allonius's assignment is whack!" Luke declared, throwing himself down on his bed.

Sighing, Josh looked away from his computer and over at his roommate. "It was a perfectly reasonable assignment," he offered. "I just finished it."

"Of course you did!" Luke complained. "You're a geek! You like writing essays and stuff! Why can't I just, I dunno, give him an autographed jersey or something?"

"Because sports and education are not the same thing?" Josh suggested snippily. He continued to curse the day that the computer's dorm matching program had paired him with this brainless jock.

"Yeah, duh, sports are way better!" Luke said, completely missing the point.

Josh was seriously considering going to study in Ryan's room down the hall when their door burst open.

"Oh Luke, this assignment is soooo hard!" Moira cried, flouncing into their room and falling onto Luke's bed. Tears shimmered on her cheeks. "Like, I don't even know what to write about, and it has to be _three whole pages long!_

"I thought you were going to copy Annie's?" Luke asked. Josh quietly closed his laptop and began to pack up his backpack, wondering if Luke had made similar plans in regards to his own homework.

"She finished it and already turned it in!" Moira wailed. "I didn't even get to see it!"

Smart girl, Josh thought. Too bad she spent all of her time overshadowed by her twin sister - a member of Luke and Moira's clique. He finished gathering his things and slipped out of the room without either of the others noticing. He'd stop by Annie's room and see if she wanted to hang with he and Ryan, since she was done too. He really had no idea how he was going to survive this semester.


End file.
